Even in Death
by xoric-The-Raider
Summary: this is an alternative story of harry's fifth year, will be rated R for later chapters. I am bussy with finishing chapter 2 and end of my story
1. the disturbing dream

It was a cold stormy night. there was a full moon above the landscape. queit footsteps of a young man dressed in a long robe covered with a lot of tears and stains. the footsteps and the rusteling high gras where the only things that broke the silence of the night, for the rest everything seemed queit even the wind seemed to take a rest.   
  
The man acted hasty and had a lot of scratches inflicted by the branches in the forrest he just came out. he also had an ugly cut just above his right eye but he didn't seem to notice it. like he had something on his mind, he kept looking around like he wanted to get away from something or someone, like he was chaised. his breathing wasn't normal either one moment he was breathing very quick the other time slow. the Man stoped close to a tree and looked around again. he did this often like he was looking for something or looking for a place he could rest. but every time he made up his mind and decided it was to go on.  
  
The strange part was that there wasn't anything to see where he was running from. noghing it just seemed queit but the man didn't thought so. you couldn't even see why he was running the only thing that could be read from his face was fear. sometimes it looked he was running from himself but then he looked back again and it was obvious he wasn't. On a certain moment he had to cross an open field, there was no cover from the trees anymore and you could see the doubt in the mans face, should he go on or turn back, should he take the risk of beeing cought by that what he was running for. his breath stocked. after a few seconds he made up his mind and sprinted across the field without ever paying attention where stepped.  
  
suddenly he heared the sound of flapping wings behind him he quickly looked back while he was running, trying to find the place the sound came from. he saw birds fly up in the forrest he had came out of. he began to run faster towards the forrest that lay on the other side of the field he was getting closer and closer... then he tripped. "I have to stand up" he thought "I got to go on". He stood up and noticed his right leg hurted, he looked down and saw his leg covered in blood, he looked down, he now realised his leg got ripped open by a big pointy sharp rock that lay on the ground covered with his blood.  
  
Then he reminded that he was on the run he had to go on, he tried to run as fast as he could but it looked more like limping, but he made it he was on the other side. he took a quick look around and didn't saw anything that could have made the fly up. Then he ran further with a heavily bleading leg, it was remarcable he went that fast while he was in so much pain. the fear and pain probably stimulated him to go faster and faster. the trees seemed to be closing in on the man. the further he came the darker it got, on a certain moment h couldn't even see the sky anymore. and for a moment he tought he would never see the light of the moon again. He slowed down to avoid bumping against a tree. He groped around to know if there were any obstacles in his way.  
  
He went on but it went slowly, step by step by step until finally he saw the moon shining through the trees again. It wouldn't take long before he finally saw the sky covered with stars. the trees seemed to be moving away from eachother, the man fellt a little relieved but still you could read fear in his eyes. Then the forrest suddenly ended, and he fell of a small hill luckily he broke nothing exept for his pride if that wasn't broken already. when he looked up again he saw a town in front of him. he stood up and limped towards the town. there was no traffic, but what do you expect if it is so late. He crossed a road and ran into the town, still his footsteps were the only sound that could be heared that night.  
  
he limped hasty through the dark streets, it seemed like he knew where he was going. but a few seconds later it looked like he was lost again.  
  
he made a lot of turns then right then left. then he turned right in an alley beside a huge building, probably of some rich guy. He looked around if there was a place he could rest for a while and try to threat is wound without beeing seen by that what ever he was running for. he saw some trashcans in the corner of the alley, for a brief moment he looked around just to see if nobody was watching him. It seemed there was no one there the street was deserted, good he thought relieved he quikly moved towards the trashcans, again he looked around, still clear, then he saw a mailbox on the other side of the street. he grabbed something out of his left pocket, it was a black envelope with a bright white letters on it, he looked at it a few times then he made up his mind.  
  
As quit as he could be he crossed the street looked around again and put the letter in the mailbox. quicly he limped back to the alley and sat down behind the trashcans, when he looked down to his leg he saw the bleeding still haden't stopped. He ripped one of the sleeves of his robe off and bound it around the wound. "That should do it" he whispered to himself. then he heard something he quikly looked around, but it only was an old newspaper carried by the little wind there was. Then he realised he couldn't stay here to long, sooner or later that what stalked him would track him down. he stood up and when he turned around he looked right into a burning pair of red eyes.  
  
"Oh no" he knew that it had found him and there was no escaping.  
  
"Now you die" A strange hissing voice whispered.  
  
the man looked up just to see a strange dagger come down on him, it was the last thing he saw.  
  
a fifteen year old boy awoke at Privet Drive 4, this bow was not an ordinary boy, no certainly not ordenary, Harry Potter was everything but ordenary. He was a wizard, one of the most famous wizards of all times, the only one who had survived from his incounter with the dark wizard Voldemort.   
  
Harry sat up straight on his and reached towards it scar, it hurted, for many days now Harry had been having the same dream over and over again, night after night. Harry had sweat on his forehead "not again" he thought. Harry stood up and walked towards a little desk that was standing in his room, he sat down on the chair that stood there, trying to remember his entire dream, all the previous nights he had been suddenly awoken without remembering exactly what he dreamed of. This night wasn't any different Harry could only remember a few glimps of what he had dreamed. The thought writing Sirius crossed his mind but he reconsidered, what would Sirius know about these dreams if I can't even remeber where they're about Harry thought to himself. Harry stood up again and looked to the old cat-clock on the wall, it was only half past two in the evening.  
  
"I might as well go back to bed" Harry thought.  
  
Just when he turned around it looked like he saw something briefly out of the corners of his eyes. Harry quickly turned, there was nothing, had he just imagined there was some sort of shade there, it must have been he said to himself. The rest of the night Harry slept without dreaming, at least he had some rest.  
  
It was just seven thirty in the morning when Harry was woken up by the scream of Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Harry, get down here right this instant" Uncle Vernon yelled  
  
with just his pyamas on Harry rushed downstairs, wanting to know where the commotion was about. once he was down he heared something hitting against the window.  
  
"Harry you know that bloody owl, don't you, now get it away from our window I want to read my paper undisturbed" Uncle Vernon said with an angry underone.  
  
Harry looked at the window and imediatly he recognized the owl it was Ron's owl definatly, unless there was another hyperactive owl to find that looked exactly like Ron's one.  
  
"I'll trie to take him to my room" Harry said.  
  
"that little furball better not break anything otherwise it's comming out of your pocket" Uncle Vernon said back still with an undertone in his voice.   
  
Harry quikly opened the door and walked outside and put Pig in his hand, even while Pig sat in his hand he was still flapping with his wings, very proud he had found Harry. Harry walked in again closed the door and took Pig to it's room, there he wouldn't be disturbed by any of the Dursleys. once he was in his room he took the letter Pig brought and put Pig in Hedwigs cage, Hedwig looked a little bit anoyed when Pig that was still flapping his wings proudly came in his cage.  
  
  
  
"don't worry Hedwig I will send Pig back as soon as possible" Harry said.  
  
harry opened the letter and read it  
  
dear Harry  
  
I have some great news Harry, dad arranged something with Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge so that you can spend the last few weeks of the vacation with us (I don't know if you recieved Dads letter, if you didn't don't read it, i don't think even Percie understanded a word from what dad wrote). I think you won't say no so I already told dad to arrange the preparations. Now there are people walking around and in our house putting all kind of spells on our house to keep it safe, Fred and George are a little bit pissed now becouse of those people of the ministerie they aren't allowed to experimentate just while they where developping a brand new kind of trick candy. Oh yeah, And gues who I saw? I saw Lupin again he was also helping the ministerie. If you come you might run into him before he leaves. If you decide to stay (what i think you will) you will have to know that you will be perfectly safe (dad asked me to put this in) they put spells on the house so that it is inpossible for you-know-who and his minions to find you, also the only ones that know about you comming are some people at the ministerie and Dumbledore nobody else knows about it, exept for Hermione, I send here a letter to asking to come too. Please Harry come, George and Fred are very cranky lately and Ginny is only talking about you it is kind of anoying and then there's Percie he borres me to death like always only talking about work and stuff. Hope to see you soon!  
  
Ps. Percie is going to move in with his girlfriend, at least he doesn't borres me again with his long speaches.   
  
Ron.  
  
Harry would have jumped trough the roof if he had could, finally he would see his friends back again. With the Dursleys there wasn't much fun about 99 percent of the day the ignored him, the only time the said something to him was when he did something wrong or if they wanted to know for sure his godfather wasn't mad at them. So far Harry's vacation wasn't very special the only bright sides about it were the letters he got from Hagrid, Ron, Hermione and even once one of Ginny. But still he rather be at school again together with his friends again, now he thought about it it was kind of ironic he was probable the only kid that badly wanted to bet at school.  
  
Harry ran down stairs and quikly asked unce Vernon who was now standing in the kitchen with Aunt Petunia if he could go. of course the Dursleys said yes, of course they wanted him off their back as soon as possible for them Harry wasn't a person but just an extra mouth to feed.   
  
When Harry recieved the dursleys answer he quikly ran upstairs and scribbeled on a paper :   
  
Ron gues what the Dursleys gave me permision. I will already start packing, hope to see you soon.  
  
Ps: congratuale Percie for me  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry bound the small message on Pig's leg and told him to bring it to Ron. maybe his vacation would finally have some fun in it Harry thought.  
  
it had been three days since Harry send pig back, and still Harry didn't knew when the Weasleys exacly would pick him up.   
  
It was now seven thirty in the morning, Harry turned around one more time, he was still sleapy since the Dursleys had a fight and it was hard to get to sleap when Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were yelling so loud. Suddenly Harry heared stumbeling downstairs and vaguely he heared some voices. probable Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia again he thought. but then he clearly heard Ron's voice asking George to get Harry, Harry jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. where he encountered George that was just on his way up.  
  
"nice to see you Harry, we are here to pick you up, but one advice you'de better put on some clothes"George said  
  
Then Harry realised he still had his pyama's on, he quickly ran back upstairs and changed as fast as he could. and carried his luggage down, what wasn't much since the Dursleys put most of his stuff in the cupboard. once he came downstairs he saw the Dursleys standing on a great distance of the Weasleys and noticed the Weasleys already took his stuff out of the cupboard.  
  
"Harry" Ron yelled "Mann, am I glad to see you, George and Fred are beeing very grumpy this entire morning"  
  
"Shut up ron" Fred said  
  
"see what I mean" Ron said.  
  
"Fred George you take Harry's luggage and go back to the burrow, after that Harry you can use the Floo powder to get there and then Ron and I will follow" mr Weasley said.   
  
after last years incident the Dursleys put a fireplace in the house. a pitty Harry thought he would like to see the Dursleys faces if the same thing that happened last year would happen again.  
  
one by one the took the Floo powder and got transported to the burrow. when Harry arived he felt like he was home for the first time this vacation.  
  
I am now bussy with chapter two, it might be called Midnight encounter at the Burrow 


	2. AN: So Sorry

Sorry to who may ever read this that I Haven't updated sooner, I had a lot of computer problems and eventualy I ended up with a new Computer, but now I'm getting a lot of homework and don't have a lot of time to write (I have almost finished chapter 2 plus I have some spoilers of later chapters). Also I would like to inform that the genre of the story has changed a bit, it will become romance but with maybe some mysterious and cruel, horror parts. if anybody wants me to post the spoilers I have of some later chapters pls tell so in a review or mail me. I hope you understand, I really hope to update soon 


End file.
